Good Enough
by lindsay77
Summary: 2009 one shot. WARNING: SMUT!


Well! It's been a while since I posted anything but I have been trying to focus on getting my September oneshots ready. I have the first two part done so I decided o finish this flash drive fic. Alexis really annoyed me during 2009. Specifically after she ask for Sam's help and then decided to pass judgment on her for her past. So this oneshot takes place right after Alexis and Sam get into the argument about Kristina and her driving. It is what I wanted to see happen and how I wanted Jason to be involved. And yes, there is SMUT!

Any way, I hope you all like it!

* * *

Sam slammed the drawer of her desk a little harder than necessary that out of the corner of her eye she saw both Spinelli and Maxie flinch. She didn't mean to but she was so pissed after her talk with Alexis, she just wanted to hit something. "Fair Samantha, are you alright?" Spinelli asked with concern. Sam looked to her friend and business partner and saw the worried look on his face. Spinelli was one of the greatest people she had ever knew. He cared so much about the people in his life and when they hurt, he hurt. She smiled softly at him and said "I'm fine, Spinelli. It's just been a long day." She tried to assure him. "Are you guys headed out for the night?" she asked, changing the subject. "Yes" Spinelli smiled "We are headed to casa de Stone Cold for the night." Sam smiled knowingly. Jason wasn't going to be getting much sleep again tonight.

"Spinelli, why don't you go pull the car around to the front. I want to talk to Sam about something." Maxie asked him. "As you wish, Maxamista." Sam watched her two friends share a kiss and smiled. Spinelli walked out the door and Maxie turned to her "Ok, spill. What has you so pissed off?" she asked. Sam sighed and said, "It's nothing…" "Sam, you are rarely ever angry. That right there" she said pointing the drawer she slammed "that was anger. What's wrong?"

Sam looked to her and said "My mother."

"God, what did the wicked witch do now?" Maxie asked.

Sam shook her head and said "It's stupid and petty but she just frustrates me."

"No it's not. Not if it makes you mad." Maxie said.

"It's fine. She just says stuff sometimes that gets to me but I eventually get over it. I always do." Sam assured her.

"Sam…"

"Maxie, I'm fine, I swear. She does it all the time. I'm used to it. You better get out there to Spinelli before he comes looking for you." she said.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Maxie asked as they stood up and walked to the door.

"Yep. In fact, I am going to head out for the night to. I just want to go home and get some sleep." Sam told her as the two women walked out and Sam closed the door. She walked with Maxie out front and said goodbye to them and told them to tell Jason she said hello before watching them drive away. She took a deep breath and let it out. She walked to her car thinking about the conversation she had with her mom. She shook her head and tried to keep her emotions from getting the best of her but it was hard. Sam had to just start accepting the fact that she and Alexis would never have the mother/daughter relationship that she wanted. She got into the car and started it up as a single tear fell down her cheek. She was never going to be good enough to be Alexis Davis's daughter.

* * *

Jason leaned over the pool table and lined up his cue. After getting Michael settled in at the Quartermaine's for the night, he came home. He had to find out who ran Claudia off the road. Carly swears it wasn't Michael and now that he also knew Kristina could be responsible, it made it that much more complicated. When Sam told him that Kristina was also on the road a part of Jason knew it was her. He didn't want it to be for the sake of both Sonny and Sam. Sam was a great big sister but she wasn't responsible for her. Alexis and Sonny were and they were letting her get away with too much. Sonny was hardly around her and from what Sam had told him, Alexis saw Kristina as the perfect person who made no mistakes. How was a child supposed to live if they couldn't make mistakes? Jason shook his head and lined up his next shot. Sam and Kristina reminded him a lot of himself and Michael. Sam would do anything for her little sisters but Jason knew Kristina was a little more special. A part of Sam's daughter lived in Krissy so the bond between them was a strong one.

He looked over when he heard the door open and saw Spinelli and Maxie walk through. He inwardly groaned as he remembered it was their night to stay at the penthouse.

"Did she say why she was so upset?" he heard Spinelli ask Maxie.

"She just said it had something to do with Alexis. I guess she said something to her and it got to Sam. But I swear when I looked back in the side mirror, I saw tears in her eyes so whatever Alexis said to her, hurt her bad." Maxie said.

Jason crested his brows and set the cue down "What did she say to her?" he asked.

Maxi and Spinelli both jumped when the realized they weren't alone. "Jeez Jason, make some noise would you! You know I have a bad heart." Maxie narrower her eyes at him and put a hand over her heart.

"What were you saying about Sam and Alexis?" he asked, ignoring her guilt trip.

"The Mother of the Goddess apparently said something to Fair Samantha that had her very upset." Spinelli said, sadly.

"She was bangling stuff around the office and could see the steam coming out of her ears. But when I asked her about it, she got this sad look on her face. I don't know what she said but it was enough to knock Sam own. She's been really happy lately with the start of McCall & Jackal. But leave it to her own mother to tare her down. Like always." She said. "But she did say it happens all the time and she gets over it so hopefully she won't dwell on it long. I just wish Alexis wouldn't do this to her."

"Fair Samantha is the strongest woman I know. I know she will be ok. But I too wish her mother would not treat her this way. Fair Samantha is too special not to have in your life. I hope Alexis sees that before it's too late." Spinelli said.

Jason only half heard them. He knew the reason things were tense between Sam and her mom had to be because Sam told her about Kristina being a suspect in Claudia's hit and run. He shook his head and thought of Alexis laying into Sam because she is incapable of seeing her daughter as a teenager who makes mistakes.

"Well, Maxamista and I will get out of your way…" Spinelli started to say.

"Hold on." Jason stopped him. "I need a favor first."

* * *

Jason walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door. It wasn't too late so he knew she wasn't asleep. He stood back and waited for her to answer the door.

"Jason. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"We need to talk. And I don't think you want the girls to hear this." He said in a dry tone.

"I don't have time for…" she started but Jason said louder "Then you need to make the time." he then handed her the folder he had in his hands.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That is proof that Sam wasn't wrong." He said simply.

Alexis opened the folder and stared in shock. There were 2 photos. One of the spare car she kept for her nanny and the other was a close up shot of who was driving it. She looked to her daughters face and could see she was upset and crying. "This…this can't be right."

"It is right, Alexis. It doesn't prove she was the one that hit Claudia, put it does prove that she was driving. Just like you said she wasn't and just like Sam said she was. I don't know what all went down between you two but I know it has something to do with this. Why you would think Sam would make up something like this about Kristina is beyond me but you clearly don't know Sam at all. Sam would never do anything to harm her sisters, especially not Kristina." Jason said letting his anger at her show.

"Don't tell me what I know about my daughter. You know nothing about who Sam is now…" Alexis started.

"I know Sam better than anyone. Because I took the time to know her. You just think that because you gave birth to her, that makes you some kind of parent and it doesn't. Being a parent is more than just DNA, Alexis. It's about being there for your kid when they need you. It's about accepting them the way they are. You judge Sam on her past but if you hadn't given her up, she would have had to go through all of that." He spat.

"I didn't give her up, she was taken from me!" Alexis semi yelled.

"So was Kristina!" he said back. "But did you just let the Quartermaine's take her? No, you fought like hell to get her back. You even dressed as a man just to be able to see her. And when Ric tried to take Molly? What did you do? You took him to court while you were battling cancer because no one was taking your child from you. But with Sam? You let that son of a bitch walk right out that door without a fight. And then you forgot all about her. Do you not think Sam sees that? How different it is with you and her compared to you and the girls?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head "It's different because…"

"Because you raised them from babies, yeah I know. But that doesn't mean you and Sam can't have a relationship. But you are so damn set on punishing Sam for the things she had no control over to see that. Yes, she was a con artist but it wasn't for fun. Sam never got to have a childhood. Her father was too busy using her to get money. And you have no idea some of the ways he used her, Alexis." He said lowly.

A look of pain came over her face as if she got the idea but Jason chose to ignore it. "Sam had to become an adult at 16 when she found Danny locked in that basement. She didn't have anyone to turn to. Kristina and Molly will never know the kind of hardship that Sam did at that age. They run into trouble, they have people that help them. Sam had no one until she came to Port Charles and I helped her and Danny." He stopped and shook his head "You know, I don't know why you can't see Sam for the amazing, independent, capable woman she is." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes "Or maybe that is the problem. Because she became that woman all on her own. Kristina and Molly will be the same way but it will be because of you. But Sam never needed you in her life, Alexis." He once again saw a flash of hurt in her eyes "But that doesn't mean she didn't want you there. She wanted more than anything to be your daughter. She wanted it so much she dreamed about while she was in that coma. Why do you think I told you the truth? Because Sam wanted to know you, she wanted you in her life. But you, you became just like you father. Sam wasn't your daughter, she was your property, nothing more than a belonging that you thought you could control. And when you found out you couldn't control her, she was nothing more than a screw up. Someone you do not want your other daughters to look up to. But it isn't Sam that you should be worried about them imitating, Alexis."

She narrowed her eyes on him and said "And what does that mean?"

"Kristina is 16." He stated.

Alexis rolled her eyes and said "Yes, Jason, I know how old my daughter is.

"The same age you were when you got pregnant with Sam." He said.

Alexis's breath caught and she shook her head "Kristina is smarter than that."

He laughed without humor and said "So were you. You did it as a rebellion against your dad and all the rules he made you follow. Because he was so strict with you that you felt like you didn't have room to breathe. So instead of worrying about them making Sam's mistakes, you should worry about the fact that your 16-year-old daughter has a boyfriend that has never heard the word no." he said.

"How do you know…?" she asked

"He is dating Sonny's daughter. Yeah, I have looked into him. I know his parent are well respected but I also know that he is a spoiled, popular rich kid who gets whatever he wants and right now, he wants your daughter. And Kristina is so desperate for attention, what do you think her answer will be?"

Alexis stood there and listened to him talk. Kristina knew the plan. She wouldn't let anything mess it up, not even a cute boy. She shook her head again "No, Kristina is a smart girl. She would never be that stupid."

Jason stared at her and wanted to shake her. She was so hell bent on seeing Kristina as this perfect child and because of it, she was lashing out. And Sam was getting the blame. "Clearly, she isn't stupid at all." Jason said reaching for the picture of Kristina driving. "You know, so far you have been a great mother to Molly." He held up the picture for her to see "But you are failing as a mother to Kristina by ignoring her mistakes and thinking she is a perfect child." He handed the picture back and said "And you have completely failed as a mother to Sam. Any parent that makes their child feel they aren't good enough is a failure." He turned his back and walked towards his SUV. He stopped and turned around "It is clear I made a mistake in telling you that Sam was your daughter. I think she would have been better off thinking Evalyn was her real mom. She only broke Sam's heart once. You keep doing it over and over again." He shook his head before climbing into his car and driving away.

Alexis stood there long after Jason was gone, frozen in place. She looked down at the pictures in her hands that proved Kristina had been driving illegally. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why would she do this? She knew it was wrong. Then again when Alexis was her age she knew it was wrong to sneak into a bar and allow herself to get picked up by a guy. She had never shared with Sam the story of her conception, mainly because she had no idea who the man was that she ended up sleeping with. They never exchanged names. Alexis cringed at the thought of that. She saw a chance to be free and she took it to the extreme.

She turned and walked back inside the house before locking the door. As she walked over to the couch, her eyes caught the pictures on the mantle. Most of the pictures on there were of Molly and Krissy. Only one was of Sam and it was a one with all of them. Alexis looked around and noticed there wasn't much more of her in the other pictures either. A sharp pain sliced though her heart. Based on the pictures it looked as if Sam was just a family member, not her daughter. Jason was right. And she didn't even know she had done it. It was just instinct. She looked back to the picture of all of them and focused on Sam. Alexis and Kristina stood in the middle with Molly on the other side of Alexis and Sam on the other side of Krissy. She picked up the picture and went to sit on the couch.

Her fingers moved across Sam's smiling face as a single tear fell down her cheek. She had alienated her child even in a picture. She had failed Sam, just as Jason had accused. She thought back to their earlier argument over Kristina and cringed at how she had treated her. Accusing her of wanting to cover things up when Alexis herself had asked her to also do it. She should have known better than to think Sam would accuse Kristina of something like this if it wasn't capable of being true. And she had the proof right in her hands that it could be. She knew Sam loved her sisters so much but Alexis was so determined to keep them safe from the life their fathers led that she even bunched Sam in with them. She reached up and swiped the tear away. It hurt that someone like Jason Morgan knew her own flesh and blood better than she did. But then again, Jason took the time to know her. Alexis had never once asked Sam about her childhood and how she grew up. She knew Sam hadn't had an easy life but did that matter to her? Apparently not. The very thought of Molly or Kristina doing anything that Sam had done shook her with fear but Alexis now realized that Sam hadn't had a choice. She didn't have parents to help her take care of her brother. She didn't have parents at all. They had all abandoned Sam, including herself.

Alexis couldn't imagine her life without Sam in it now. But want kind of person wanted a mother who constantly berated her and made her feel like she wasn't a real part of the family? Alexis knew that if she didn't start doing right by Sam then she would lose her for good and she would never be able to live with herself if that happened.

* * *

Sam set the boxes of Chinese food out on her coffee table. She had just got done doing paper work and was going to find a movie and try and take her mind off her mom. Sam was finding it hard though. She still couldn't get over the accusations she through at her. Yes, Sam had a less than perfect past but all her decisions were based on doing what was best for her brother. Sam didn't have the privilege of having everything taken care of for her. At least not until she met Jason. Jason had worked miracles for both her and her brother. He was the first person to ever take care of her and what confused her was that he wanted to. It didn't make sense to her then but after they had sent more time together, she had realized Jason wasn't the jerk she had originally thought he was.

She smiled softly at the first time she realized she saw Jason as a friend. It was after Jax had brought her home from Kelley's. She teased him about how he should smile and laugh more.

" _Do you really want to be responsible for raising a humor impaired child? I didn't think so. You need practice. Lots of practice."_

She giggled aloud at the memory. But she had been very at ease with Jason even from the start. She hadn't trusted Sonny enough to tell him about Danny but with Jason, she was so glad to be able to talk to someone about him. At first, she had been hesitant but he had done nothing but help her so she knew she could trust him. He had helped her and her brother without even having to be asked. She remembered that after Sonny told Carly the truth, Sam had wanted to go so that Jason could have his life back. But he had asked her to stay.

" _You and the baby have a home here for as long as you want."_

She had been skeptical but in the end, she though that it would be best for her and her daughter to stay with Jason. Jason had wanted to be there for them where as Sonny only saw the baby as a possession. She was his and no one was going to take her from him. But he had never asked how her appointments went. He never even asked how the baby was. He thought everything should be told to him rather than him having to ask for the information. If Jason couldn't make it to an appointment, he was on the phone with her seconds after it was over, asking how things went. Sam remembered thinking how lucky both she and Lila were to have someone like Jason in their lives. Someone who cared wanted to be with them. It wasn't long before she realized that she never loved Sonny. Because what she felt for Jason as so much stronger. And when he admitted to actually liking her, it made her heart flutter.

" _Carly is mad because I like you."_

" _You like me?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Thanks."_

After that it became increasingly hard for Sam to deny her growing feeling for him. but she didn't think it was ever happen. Carly hated her and she was Sonny's ex. But after they lost Lila, Sam finally realized that he felt more too. She realized that it wasn't just about the baby for Jason. But he was determined to fight it. He didn't want to hurt her and he thought that she would have a problem with his job.

" _Your work isn't a problem for me."_

" _It's not gonna be a problem now but every relationship I've been in, it's been a problem, Sam."_

Sam had never judged him on the way he lived his life but because of the women before her, he was afraid to trust that. He was afraid of getting invest in someone again only to have her judge and ridicule the way he lived his life. It hurt that she had to pay for Robin, Elizabeth and Courtney's mistakes but she also knew there had been no persuading him. And she couldn't stay there knowing he wouldn't take a chance on them. Leaving the place that had been the very first home she had ever had was devastating and it being so close after losing her daughter, Sam had just wanted to forget it all. But she knew there was no forgetting. She had all but given up on when Jason had asked her to dinner. It had shocked her completely but she was eager to accept. She had no clue where it would lead but she knew she loved him ad didn't really care about the rest. Maybe she should have considering how they ended. While she had never felt such love for a person she had also never felt such hate. The fact that they had meant so little to him in the end was heart breaking. And a part of Sam regretted not listening to him when he told her he would end up hurting her. But in the end, it wasn't his job that hurt her, it was him.

She sat down on her couch as her mind drifted over the past few months. The ease that they once had was back. It was nothing for him to stop by the office and for them to talk. They were friends again but despite the fact that she knew his feeling towards her would never again be more that friendship, a part of Sam still longed for him. She would never love anyone the way she loved Jason and it hurt to know he didn't feel the same. He probably never did. Maybe all she was to him was an obligation. It wouldn't say much about him if he had kicked her out the day after she lost her baby.

There was a knock at the door and it shook Sam form her deep thoughts. She collected herself and got up to answer the door. She was shocked to see the very object of her thoughts standing on the other side of her door with a small black box in his hands.

"Hey." He smiled softly at her.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" she asked. It wasn't late but he had never made a house call before.

"Yeah. I was just hoping you would take pity on me. Maxie is staying at the penthouse tonight and I really don't want to go back there until I know damn good and well they are both asleep." He said.

Sam burst out laughing and stood back "Of course. Come in." she said as her laugh died down to a giggle.

"You know, it's not that funny. I feel like a voyeur in my own damn house." He muttered. It only made Sam laugh harder as he glared at her. "I'm sorry. I really am I just remembered thinking earlier when they told me they were staying at your place that you weren't going to be getting much sleep." Sam said.

Jason shook his head and looked to her coffee table "I'm sorry. I should have asked. I don't want to interrupt your dinner." He said.

"No, you're not. I just ordered this much because I have no plans on leaving this apartment for the rest of the weekend. I was going to watch a movie but I am more than glad to help you out. I know how loud they are." She laughed. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked. "No, I got out of there as fast as I could. But don't…" "Sit." Sam cut him off "I'll go get some plates and beers." She took off into the kitchen. She was back in less than a minute as they settled on the floor in front of her couch.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I really didn't mean to interrupt your plans." Jason asked.

"It's ok, really. It's not like I am able to eat this much food even in 3 days." She joked.

"I don't know about that…" he muttered low.

Sam glared at him and said, "Are you calling me fat?"

Jason looked at her as if she had two heads "You do know you weigh like 5 pounds, right?"

"Whatever." She laughed.

The two started to eat when Sam asked, "So how did it go with Michael?"

"He's scared. I think he realizes that he's been reckless and now it could mean the life of his little brother." He told her.

"Jason, we don't know that. It could have been Krissy. No matter how much I wish it wasn't, something tells me it was her and I have no idea how to handle it." She said sadly.

"Spinelli and Maxie said that you and your mom got into it. I know it was about this." He said softly. Sam nodded her head. "I'm sorry Sam. I know that Alexis is… challenging." He said.

Sam laughed at his choice of words "Yeah. And sometimes she can be a real bitch." She smiled at him, which he returned. "You know what she said to me when I told her? I told her it was natural for a kid to want to cover something like this up and she said that that may be my instinct but not Kristina's. This is of course after she asked me to have Spinelli get rid of surveillance footage of her walking up to the Mayor's house so it wouldn't get out that she was at her former lovers house. I of course do that only to have her accuse me of wanting my sister to be guilty of potentially killing a woman and her baby." She laughed humorlessly.

Jason hated the way Alexis made Sam feel about herself. He couldn't get how after losing so much time with her, she didn't see the gift she was given in getting to know her child. He reached over and grabbed her hand "Sam, you are the best thing that those girls have. You give them someone to talk to and you listen to them. They don't get that with their parents. Especially not Alexis. They probably love you more than her for that. And I think Alexis sees that and instead of taking the time to talk to her daughters, she assumes their fine and if there was something wrong, they would come to her. I've learned with Michael that that is not the way it works. You talk to Kristina and asked her about her feelings. The reason she opens up to you is because she trusts you. Don't let Alexis take that away from you. I don't care if she is their mother. She is not being much of one right now." He said. He runs his thumb over the back of her hand and caresses her skin.

Sam looks down to her hand and suddenly becomes very aware of their closeness. That seemed to happen quite a bit lately. With her jumping into his arms after her first case and falling into them when she tripped on his stairs. And each time it happened, her throat would become tight and it was hard to breath. Jason had always had this effect of her. Sam swallowed and licked her dry lips. Her actions caused Jason to look at her mouth and Sam shuddered on the inside when she saw heat flash in his eyes. But she had to be seeing things. There was no way Jason felt anything for her other than friendship. Before she embarrassed herself by thinking otherwise, she caught sight if the black box he had brought. She cleared her throat and asked, "What is that?"

Jason barely heard her. His mind had gone blank when he saw her tongue dart out and lick her plush lips. The move shot a bolt of desire through him and made his heart beat faster. Her face was so close to his that all he had to do was lean forward a little and his lips would be on hers. And God, how he wanted that. More than anything. And he could of swore he saw it in her eyes, she wanted it too. But just as soon, it was gone and she was putting distance between them. that was when he knew it. She was scared of them. She was scared of the fact that there were still strong feelings there. Not that he could blame her. They had done some real damage to each other, him more that her. He had broken the trust between them. but in the past few months it seemed like she had started to trust him again. And lead with her life, he might have some convincing to do for her to trust him with her heart again. And in that moment, he realized he would do anything for her take another chance on him.

He looked over at the item he had brought with him and picked it up, smiling. "Dominos." He said.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the wide smile that came over her face "Dominos, huh? What are you looking to lose again?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure you only won by forfeit. You were drunk and I felt sorry for you." he stated

Sam narrowed her eyes at him and said "I was not drunk. I was tipsy at best." She argued.

He swung his head to her and looked at her like she was crazy "You were drunk, Sam. So drunk, you spit on me!" he said.

Sam threw her head back and laughed. Jason became mesmerized by the sound, it had been a while since he had heard her laugh like that. "I completely forgot about that." She said as she swiped the tears from her eyes "The look on your face…" she said before bursting out laughing again.

Jason shook his head and said, "I hadn't seen you that drunk before."

"Well it was your fault. You kept cheating to win." She said.

"You can't cheat at dominos, Sam. You just suck." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam's eyes widened ad her mouth fell open in outrage "I do not suck! I'm a great domino player. And I'm gonna prove it. I'm gonna kick your ass in dominos right now." She said, getting up and gathering the Chinese cartons.

Jason chuckled and got up, helping her "We both know that is not going to happen." he said.

Sam stopped and narrowed her eyes at him "When did you get so cocky?"

He just shrugged and walked with her into the kitchen "Where do you keep the tequila?" he asked.

He watched her bite her lip and say "At the liquor store?"

His eyes widened "You don't have tequila? Your favorite?"

She laughed and said "What I have is a rebellious 16-year-old sister with a key to my place in case of emergencies. I can't take the chance. So, I got rid of all that. If I'm in the mood for the hard stuff I go to Jake's. I have beer but I don't think that'll work." She stopped and looked around.

If Alexis only knew the lengths her oldest daughter went to protect her sister. He shook his head of the thought. Jason took a moment to stare to her. Her hair was down. She had on black yoga pants and a blue tank top. It stretched over her breasts perfectly made his hands twitch with want.

"Oh, I know!" she said suddenly excited. It made him smile to her practically jumping in place. "After every game the loser has to tell the winner something they don't know about them." she said.

Jason tilted his head "We know each other pretty well, don't you think?"

The soft smile that came over her have made his breath catch "We do. But come one, there must be a few things that I don't know about you yet. Unless, of course, you're chicken." She said with a sly smile.

It was his turn to narrow his eyes on her "All right. Fine. Get ready to do a lot of talking. But I guess you're used to that." He moved passed her and made his way back into the living room.

"Dude, you are so dead." He heard her shoot at his back. He laughed and walked over to the coffee table and opened the dominoes. Sam waked back into the room shooting him a mock glare before sitting down on the floor. He just chuckled and sat down next to her. they started up the game and Sam was doing pretty well until Jason brought out the double six to hit 155. The smug look on his face made Sam glare but it ended on a smile. "All right. Let me think. What do you not know about me…" she pondered then said a little guarded "I was shot last August?"

Jason felt ice run through him. "What?" he exclaimed. "It was just a graze but it did need stitches. I was fine after a couple of days." She assured him.

He had so many questions running through his head "How? Why?" was all he could get out.

"It was when I was helping Lucky with the counterfeit drugs. I was working of Karpov and the cops were busting them and I kind of got caught in the crossfire. But it seriously wasn't that bad. I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't know about it." She said.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Lucky called Elizabeth to come and stitch me up since I couldn't go to the hospital. She didn't tell you? I mean we asked her not to say anything but I thought she would have told you." she said.

Jason couldn't believe it. Elizabeth had known Sam had been shot and she didn't say anything to him. "She didn't say a damn thing to me." He said, irritated.

"Well, that's good. She kept the secret liked we asked." She observed.

Jason looked her over and then asked, "Where were you hit?"

She patted the left side of her stomach "Right here. It left a pretty bad scar but you know what they say, grazes leave more of a trace them a bullet hole." She shrugged.

Sam saw the dismay on his face and it hit somewhere inside her that he still cared for her. she reached over and patted his hand "It really wasn't that bad, Jason. I promise." She smiled. "Now mix them up again. And get ready to lose this time." She said.

He smiled softly and mixed them up still thinking of what she told him. His mind went back to 3 years ago when she was hot in his arms. That was by far the darkest day of his life. The feeling he had went she went limp in his arms was one he would never forget but wished like hell he could. He couldn't believe she was shot again and he didn't know. But then again, why would he? They weren't together at the time. But what really pissed him off was Elizabeth not telling him. She had to have known he would want to know that. And there was no way it was because Sam asked her not to tell anyone. He decided not to dwell on it and gave Sam her 7 tiles.

This game lasted longer but he eventually pulled out the win. He smiled at her and saw her shake her head. "You really need to stop cheating." Was all she said. He laughed "Come on. Gotta give me something." He said.

She took a deep breath and got up. She walked down the hall way. She was gone only a few seconds before she came back over to him. She had a picture frame in her hand. She handed it to him and sat down. He looked at the picture and saw it was of Sam with a little girl that looked about 2 or 3. "Who is this?" he asked.

She smiled softly and said, "That is Hope."

Shock tore through him. He looked up at her "What?"

"I was on location in LA for Everyday Hero's and ran into Bridget and Hope in a McDonald's." she stopped and laughed "Bridget saw me before I saw them and she came over and hugged me. I had no idea who the hell she was because I didn't see her face. When she pulled away and I saw how it was, I was shocked."

Jason studied the picture. Sam was holding the beautiful little girl with chestnut hair and Hope had her arms wrapped around Sam's neck. They were both smiling at the camera. "You saw her?" he asked on a whisper.

"Yeah. When Bridget first introduced us, it was like a dream. She is so gorgeous, Jason. And really smart for her age. I actually talked to them last week on Skype and she is starting to learn to read." Sam answered.

"And Bridget? She's taking care of her good?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. They left Port Charles and moved to LA to stay with a friend of hers. She got a job and took night classes to get her GD then went to college. About a year later she met a really great guy that fell for them both. He's an Army Ranger. His name is James Ruiz and this picture was actually taken at their wedding. He officially adopted Hope 6 months ago." She said with a smile.

Jason continued to stare at the picture. He couldn't believe this was the little girl he and Sam almost raised. "I told her about you and she is dying to meet you. Well, re meet you. I told her maybe one day you could Skype with us. I just wasn't sure how to tell you about all this." She said.

"When are you going to talk to her next?" he found himself asking.

"Um…it's every two weeks. Next week is the next time." She said.

"Can you tell me when?" he asked, finally looking at her.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded "Of course. She'll be so excited."

He ran his fingers over their smiling faces before handing the photo back to Sam. He watched her set it down beside them and chuckled "Apparently, there is plenty I don't know about you."

Sam laughed and said "Well, that's the last confession. You're really going down now." She said, taking over. she mixed the tiles as he said "You said that last time. You might as well just confess all." He took his 7 and watched her glare at him. "No chance in hell. Let's go." She said.

The game passed as they both got to 140. It was Sam' turn as she looked at him with a wicked smile and said "No chance in hell" before slamming her double six down putting her over the 150 mark first. She threw her hands in the air and yelled "Yessss!"as his head fell back on a groan. "No forfeiting, no giving up, I whooped you." she gloated.

He looked over at her, and grinned "12 points isn't whooping, Sam." He said.

"Haven't you ever seen The Fast and the Furious? Winning is winning. Now spill." She said, making a show of getting comfortable.

He shook his head and laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. She always brought out a different side in him. He looked over at her ad decided to be honest about his visit tonight "I didn't come here to get away from Spinelli and Maxie. I came here to check on you." he said.

Sam sat back and looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"Maxie told me that you had an argument with Alexis. As soon a she said it I knew it was about Kristina and her driving. And I know this is probably gonna piss you off but before I came over here, I stopped at the lake house and showed Alexis proof that Kristina has been driving illegally."

Sam sat back, shocked. She couldn't believe that Jason had done that. While a small part of her was a little upset because this was her sister, maybe it was just what Alexis needed to hear. Apparently, Sam's word wasn't good enough but maybe now with proof, Alexis would open her eyes a little and see that her middle child needed help.

"Jason…" Sam started.

"I know. I know that this is about Kristina and you are really protective of her but when Maxie told me that Alexis had upset you and just couldn't let her keep doing it. She has done it enough and this time she went too far. You are Kristina's sister. No one, not even Alexis and Sonny protects that kid more than you do"

"Jason…" Sam tried to say but he went on.

"And for her to just disregard what Kristina has done and turn in around back on you, which is also completely ridiculous and makes no sense, isn't right. Alexis needed a reality check and since she wasn't going to listen to you, I made damn sure she listened to me. And honestly, I don't care if either she or Sonny gets mad, they need to open their eyes to the fact that their daughter is clearly crying out for help"

"Jason…" she said a little louder, to no avail.

"But Alexis is too busy trying to for Kristina into this mold of her that she is refusing to see her daughter needs help. And she is refusing to see the amazing person that you are and how great you are to those girls. And I'm sick of see you hurt because of Alexis. She is no one to judge you are anyone else. She was born with a silver freaking spoon in her mouth and had things handed to her. She gets pregnant and 16 and then chooses to forget about the daughter she abandons and yes, she did abandon you by not fighting for you, but then thinks she gets to pass judgment on you now? You became the most amazing person, Sam, and she can't open her eyes just…"

His words were lost. Cut off by Sam leaning into him and pressing her lips to his in a soft caress. Jason sat in shock for just a second. It had felt like forever since he had felt those lips. They still felt like silk. So smooth and soft. He remembered the first time he had been the one to kiss her, he wanted to memorize the feel of her lips on his. It was the best thing her had ever felt. Before he could respond, she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He saw the shock and fear in them.

"I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean…" She muttered. She gasped when Jason's hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her back into him. He sealed his mouth over hers in a firm, sure lock. Sam wasn't sure what this was but as she felt his warm lips more oh so slowly over hers, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Jason held her firmly to him and coaxed her lips open. At the first caress of his tongue, Sam gasped in surprise. As familiar as this feeling was, it had been so long that it felt like the first time. She moaned into the kiss as he took it deeper. Her hand flew to his chest and gripped his t-shirt for something to hold onto. The kiss was making her dizzy. His kiss always had this effect on her. She felt something firm at her back and that was when she realized that he had pushed her to the floor in front of her coffee table and laid over her.

Jason braced himself on his forearms to keep most of his weight off her. Sam widened her legs to brace against the couch and the edge of the coffee table to allow Jason to settle between them. When Sam felt his hard hips press into her soft ones she gripped his shoulders and moaned at the sensation. The pleasure he was evoking form her was an odd feeling. It had been so long since she felt this kind of intensity and it was just from one kiss.

Jason slanted his head taking the kiss that much deeper before slipping his lips down her neck and nibbling her sweet spot. Sam bit her lip and arched to the side to give him better access. He was driving her crazy with his light caress. She gasped when she felt him reach down and slide his hands under her shirt. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he lifted the shirt higher and over her breast.

His lips left her skin as he leaned up over his hands and stared down at her. His hands smoothed over her stomach and ribs as his eyes bore into hers. Sam could see the unspoken question in them. Her heart swelled at the thought of him wanting her to be sure. But when it came to Jason, it was never a question. She gripped her shirt and pulled it the rest of the way off before reaching for the bottom of his and pulling it up. Jason helped her get it off and the second it was, Sam lifted up and sealed her lips over his.

Having the answer that he needed, Jason grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. He twisted to the side and set her down on the coffee table, reaching behind her and swiping his hand across the surface, sending the dominos to the floor. He then reaching for the top of her jeans. He got them undone and Sam helped him get them off. He forced her knees apart and he brought her to the edge of the table. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and through herself into the kiss. Jason's hands roamed over her back before reaching for the clasp of her bra and unbuckling it. He broke the kiss and pulled back. Sam never took her eyes from him as she felt the lace slide off her.

Jason stared in awe as her creamy skin was bared to him. It had been so long since he had seen the sight before him and it still took his breath away. Sam was beyond beautiful in anything she wore but there was nothing in the world that was more beautiful to Jason than when she had nothing on and was his to stare at. He brought his eyes to hers and felt that realization hit him. Sam was his. She had always been his. Just as he had always been hers. The loving look that was in her eyes now just confirmed it. Jason leaned forward and pressed his lips over her heart. His arms wound around her and Sam pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaning her head to his.

Sam watched as he kissed his way across her chest. Her breath started coming in pants the closer he got to the hard bud. She threw her head back on a loud moan when he finally surrounded the tip and drew it inside. Her hands came up and slid in his hair, gripping the short strands with her fingers. He felt her thighs quiver with every sucking of his lips. He brought his hand up to play with the opposite breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers before applying slight pressure.

"Jason!" she gasped with a shuddered breath. He slid his other hand down her shaky stomach and inside her lace thong. He slid a finger between her folds, feeling her wet heat. "Oh, my God." She moaned as her head felt back. Jason released her nipple from his mouth and moved his kisses back up her chest and settled on her neck. He sucked the sensitive flesh where her neck met her shoulder and slowly thrust his finger inside her. Sam's hands went from his hair to his shoulders, hanging on as the pleasure coaxing through her body became too much. Jason lifted his head from her neck so that he could watch her. He slid his free hand up her back and slid into her hair, wrapping the long strands around his fingers and forcing her to lift her head and look at him.

Her labored breath and flushed skin made the extra room in his jeans tighten that much more. She was so damn sexy it made it hard for Jason to not through her down and have her on the floor. Her eyes locked on his, Jason pulled his finger out and circled her hard clit with his soaking fingers. "Oh, that feels so good." She whispered. Jason smiled and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before thrusting back inside her, this time with two fingers. Jason closed his eyes at her scream of pleasure, relishing in the fact he was the one giving it to her. He opened them back up before gripping her hair a little harder and bringing her lips to his in a hard kiss. The trust of his fingers didn't let up as Sam started to undulate her hips to meet him. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as she felt her release getting closer. Jason could feel it too as she clamped down tight with every thrust of his hand. Wanting, needing to feel her let go, Jason pressed his thumb to the hard nub of her clit. The second she felt the pressure, her body locked and she cried into their kiss as ecstasy burst through her.

Jason held her close as the shivers of her orgasm subsided. Her body started to calm as she broke the kiss and her head fell to his shoulder. Jason eased his fingers from her slowly, placing kisses on her neck. A few moments later, Sam lifted her head and looked at him. His face was hard and his eyes flaring with heat. Sam felt her breasts start to swell and her nipples harden at just the look in his eyes. Not taking her eyes from him, she reached down and undid his belt then his button and zipper. She pushed at the material wanting it off. Jason helped her get his pants and boxers off. He made a move to stand but Sam stopped him and pushed him back to sit against the couch. She got off the table and straddled his hips, leaning in ad kissing his deep. His hands roamed over her back before setting on her waist. Sam ground her hips against him making him groan. A second later Sam felt the lace of her panties being ripped from her. She moaned as the fact that there was nothing between them now settled over her.

She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. Jason's hands at her hips tightened as she lifted herself up and sank down on his erection. She bit her lips as his hard steel making contact with her soft insides. She braced her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and back down before finally taking him all inside. She sighed with contentment when she heard Jason whisper "Beautiful." She saw his eyes roam over her before lifting back up to hers "So damn beautiful."

Sam reached up and softly caressed his face before leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss. She lifted her hips and then sank back down felling his swell inside her even further. Jason broke the kiss and helped her slide up and down on him. His hands moved from her hips to cup her behind in his hands. He squeezed the ample flesh and watched her arch her back, thrusting her chest out. She started to move faster as his touch fueled her higher. Jason moved his hands back to her waist and held her hard and he lifted his hips in time to meet her downward thrusts. "Yes!" she hissed as she threw her head back, letting the pleasure consume her. Jason could feel her start to tighten on him. He lifted a hand and cupped her breast, rolling the tip and squeezing it hard. Her hands flew to his chest just before she jerked her hips hard down on his as her release tore through her.

The warmth he felt flood over his cock made it hard to hold off from coming. She was so tight around him that he could feel her molded to his every vain. Her nails slowly retracted from his chest as her breathing came in pants. She fell forward and leaned against his chest. "How the hell was that better than I remember?" she asked gasping for air.

She felt Jason's chuckle against her chest as his hands soothed her, running up and down her back. "I have no idea, but I do know that I am not even close to being done with you." he whispered directly in her ear before nibbling the lobe. That was when Sam realized Jason was still rock hard inside her. He softly thrust against her, stirring her desire up once again. "Oh!" she shuddered as his movements cause him to rub against her ultra-sensitive clit. He forced her head up and slammed his lips over hers, bringing her completely back to life. She started to lift her hips when she suddenly found herself facing the couch and bent over the seat cushion. Jason moved in behind her, pressing his front to her back. Sam moaned and wiggled her hips back against his hardness before he griped them still and slammed home.

Sam's hands shot out and braced against the back pillows of the couch. Her cries, music to his ears, powered him on. He leaned over her and kissed her ear before whispering "Mine." He pulled out and thrust back inside her hard, making sure she understood him "You are mine, baby."

Sam shivered from head to toe at his words. The possessiveness in them did something to her that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was such a turn on when he went caveman on her. "Yes." She moaned I response. Her answer seemed to snap something inside Jason because Sam found herself the victim of his unrelenting thrusts as soon as she spoke. Her hands gripped the couch cushion needing something to hold on to. Jason opened his mouth over the hot skin at her neck and slipped his tongue across it tasting her salty skin. He placed kisses all over her neck and cheek before reaching down between her legs. The second he touched her, she clamped down hard on his cock with her orgasm. She cried out when she felt Jason's warmth burst inside her, taking her higher.

Jason collapsed over her, drained dry and completely spent. Sam didn't know how long they stayed that way but when she felt Jason move, she moaned in disappointment. She heard his chuckle and then felt a kiss to the center of her back. "Come on. We need to take a shower and then you need some sleep." He told her softly. Jason picked her up and carried her through her room and into the master bath. They took a shower touching and caressing each other clean. The past few months had been chaos for them both but in that moment, all they felt was peace. They had finally gotten back something they had both been desperately missing; each other.

They got out of the shower and dried each other off. Jason helped Sam lotion up her body before settling her into bed. He leaned down and kissed her "Be right back" he whispered as he pulled away. She smiled sleepily at him and watched him walk out of the room. Sam nestled under the blanket and sighed. A part of her wanted to fret about what all of this meant but she wasn't going to. She knew deep down what this was. Before she could think on it further, Jason came back into the room and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back, getting in beside her. Sam moved into his waiting arms and laid her head on his chest.

"I meant was I said." He whispered into her hair "You are mine. And this time I am not letting you get away. I don't care what your mom or anyone else says." He finished.

Sam looked up and him and smiled softly "Even Carly?" she teased.

Jason chuckled and said "Especially Carly. With everything going on with her, she needs to focus more on her marriage and family. And I need to focus on what is most important to me. And that is you and us. I have been waiting a while for this chance and I hope that you are willing to give it to me. I know your mom is important to you and you want her to accept you but I am not willing to let her hurt you anymore." He said. He turned towards her and cupped the side of her face in one hand "I love you. And everything that led to us falling apart was me thinking that that love wasn't enough. I am never going to do that again. I am never going to doubt us again. I know that it will take some time for you to fully trust in us again but I hope that you will. And I will do whatever I can to make that happen."

Sam had tears in the corner of her eyes when he was done. He reached up and wiped them away "Please don't cry."

She shook her head slightly "I'm not sad. What you just said was perfect. And your right, I will need some time but I don't doubt at all that we won't get back what we had. I guess I just lost a little faith too. Thinking that I wasn't good enough for you." she said sadly.

Jason leaned in and kissed her with everything in him, letter her know just how wrong she was "You were and are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You saved me from living a life that wasn't life at all. Everything that I am is because you loved me. I just hope I can do the same for you one day." He says.

Sam kissed his lips softly and said "You already have. I told you that I would always love you. That hasn't changed and I don't think it ever will."

"Thank God." He said and kissed her, pushing her to her back on the bed. They two spent the rest of the night back in each other's arms, back where they belonged.

* * *

Let me know what you think! XOXO


End file.
